Che, Not With a Line Like That!
by Keerok
Summary: Yamamoto is in a phase in their relationship where he spats out random pick-up lines to crack by himself. Probably a bad summary, but enjoy! P


Hey wanna- No.. Just No..

Summary: Yamamoto is in a phase in their relationship where he spats out random pick-up lines to crack by himself.

**AN-** Happy Valementines Day all you fanfic readers out there! Having fun celebrating the rise in chocolate sales worldwide? Anyways, the basic background behind this story is that I had to come up with an icebreaker activity for valementines day, and so I decided to do it with pick-up lines.. Although when I was doing my research.. I kinda had some weird stray thoughts.. And it turned into this.. =P I don't have a dirty mind, I just have a sexy imagination, right? =P

Disclaimer - I do not own KHR!

"Hey Hayato! Wanna go out for some ice cream? It's so hot, I really need something to cool me down!" A certain baseball player said while laying himself along his boyfriend's couch.

"It's too damn hot to even step outside baseball idiot! Go by yourself!" The silver haired bomber spat out, trying to cool himself with a makeshift fan.

"It's nice to feel that cool taste on your tongue though...Unless , you want me to lick something else?" Yamamoto breathed out with a smirk, staring at his boyfriend who was sitting down on the ground, leaning his back against the wall, wearing nothing but some black basketball shorts with white lines on the side and a maroon beater with a black skull studded in as a design. The way it was sliding up, showing his pale, unmarked skin was starting to get the katana wielder's attention.

"Sh-Shut up! What's with those stupid pick-lines that you've been using lately?! They sound so corny! If you have time to memorize such trivial things, go do something more useful and get me some ice!" The green-eyed hybrid stuttered out with a blush on his cheeks.

"Haha, sorry 'Dera! I think I've been hanging out with the guys from baseball a little too much. I guess they're rubbing off on me." The taller teen said with a chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck like he usually does reluctantly peeling his eyes away and walking towards the freezer.

After placing some ice cubes in a plastic bag, the hazel eyed teen waltzed over to his boyfriend to tend to his needs.

"By the way 'Dera, can you help me with my Math Homework? I don't understand one of the questions." The teen said whilst placing the ice on his boyfriends head with his signature 1000 watt smile.

"Che, just because you got me ice in a bag doesn't mean I'm doing shit for you." Gokudera said with a flinch from the cool contact of the ice bag on his forehead.

"Hahaha, well I'll just bring it to you and you can just tell me what to do." The raven-haired teen said getting up and grabbing his textbook.

Gokudera simply groaned, not having any energy to put into yelling aimlessly at his hard-headed boyfriend. He just laid there, allowing the ice cubes to melt and trickle cold droplets down his forehead, slowly removing the heat from his body.

" 'Dera, can you help me with this triangle question. I can't seem to get it. I'm using that pie.. Pie.. That theory to solve triangles.. What's it called?"

"Pythagorus?" The silver-haired teen spoke out with a look of annoyance from being snapped out of his small state of relaxation.

"Oh, yeah. Haha. Um.. Yeah. I can't get the answer right."

"Tsk, if I help you with this question will you stop talking and leave me alone?" The hybrid grunted while taking his back off the wall and looking at the textbook placed in front of him.

"Haha, well let's do one thing at a time and go from there." He cheeked out with a grin, while sidling up to his boyfriend, their bodies touching and starting to stick.

"Well if you look here, it's an obtuse triangle, so obviously it doesn't work. You need to use cosine law and sine law to figure that out, you idiot!" The Italian said out barely glancing at the question saying it with enough enthusiasm to make it sound like a child could figure it out.  
"You'd only use Pythagorus theorem when solving right angle triangles."

"Oh.. That would make more sense. Thanks 'Dera... By the way.. I think if you were a triangle, you'd be acute one." Yamamoto said out while kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Gah. Idiot. Stop talking like that!" the bomber shouted while throwing a fit, causing the ice bag to fall off his head and onto his shirt with the contents opening and spilling onto his shorts.  
"Baseball idiot! Now look what happened. See what happens when your stupidity hangs around me so often!" he said, giving a forbidding look to the other.

At the sight in front of him, the baseball player could only gape at how tight his boyfriend's clothing was on him due to the spill. The faint outline of the toned body in front of him combined with the slightly wet appearance of his hair was starting to make blood rush in two directions.

While standing up and beginning to remove his shirt, Gokudera was then tackled down stuck with his hands over his head, caught in his wet shirt. Feeling a nibble in the junction between his neck and collarbone he gasped, " Idiot, what do you think you're doing."

"Getting a bite out of crime." The sun-kissed teen said, smirking while still biting. "It must be illegal for you to look this good Hayato." He said while taking off the shirt and already beginning to strip off his own.

"Dangit, not here, Takeshi! It's too hot. _You're too hot." _He panted out.

"Well then I guess I'll stop." The hazel-eyed lover said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wha-what?" the other said in bewilderment of how fast everything had ended.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." Yamamoto stated, not turning around to face the other.

"B-But..Ano.."

"Did you want me to continue, Hayato?" the taller teen said in a low husky voice, turning around with a sly smile.

"Didn't anyone teach you to always finish what you started?" the dynamite expert spat out, pulling the other closer to towards him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

The atmosphere was filled with a thick air of lust and want and the air was filled with moans and gasps. They slowly began inching towards the bedroom and finally ended up crawling on top of each other in the bed. Giving their lungs a break from suffocation, they finally parted and Yamamoto began to move lower, kissing towards a certain bulging area near Gokudera's groin region.

"_I guess I'm DNA helicase, cause it looks like I'm unzipping your jeans 'Dera_." Yamamoto cracked to himself, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Gokudera was panting hard, lost in too much want to even care how helpless he looked. More blood was rushing south as he saw something that turned him on to a maximum point. Yamamoto was unzipping his jeans with his teeth, slowly moving down and inching little by little at a deathly pace, making him want to thrust his hips in the air, but he had more self-control than that. Even in the state that he was in.

"H-Hurry up, baseball-idiot! Are you gonna keep going or not!" he puffed out.

"Haha, you really need to learn to be patient 'Dera. But since you helped me with my math homework, I'll give you something special." The katana-wielder smiled while quickly ripping off the jeans, pulling down his boyfriend's boxers and quickly taking in his member whole in the blink of an eye.

"Ah, Takeshi!" the Italian breathed out, without having any time to process what was going on. "F-fuck. Warn me next time."

Said person simply hummed in amusement to how easily he could tame his boyfriend so fast. Earning him another moan.

Slowly taking his mouth off, he began licking from the base to the tip, lapping up the pearls of pleasure building at the top. Moving along, he then engulfed him once again, and began sucking, hard.

"Takeshi! Ah! S-Stop! If you keep going, I'm gonna.."

He then stopped mid-sentence as his boyfriend had stopped his ministrations and had wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock.

"Ah! L-Let go! Let me cum dammit!"

The only response was three fingers thrusted towards his face and stopping in front of his mouth. He then quickly understood, and took them into his mouth where he began to lap at them.

Once Yamamoto deemed when coated enough, he wiggled his fingers and took them out with a pop. "I'm gonna start with two? Is that okay? I can't hold myself much longer." He said as he began circling the silver-hairs entrance.

"J-Just hurry up and do it already, baseball idiot." Gokudera said while blushing and looking away.

"Well if you say so." He cheeked and went right for it, scissoring and stretching with quick, but short thrusts.

"Nn-Ah!" Gokudera breathed out.

"I'm adding a third finger, Hayato." Yamamoto said while curling his fingers, pulling them out to position them with their new addition.

After what felt like hours, but in actually had only been a few minutes, Yamamoto was ready and positioned at his lover's entrance, ready with the other's legs above his shoulders. They were ready to go deep without having to do barely any position changing. They were at both of their limits and about to explode.

"I'm going in 'Dera" Yamamoto said while starting to push the head in.

"Just put it in already Idiot." He said starting to push himself closer towards his other.

Once he was fully sheathed, Yamamoto then started to pick up the pace, and soon, everything had lost all rhythm and they were just going at it, not caring about any form anymore, and simply pursuing pleasure.

"Takeshi! I'm coming!"

"M-Me too! Together!"

And everything became a white blur as they both reached a full state of complete ecstasy.

After they had cleaned themselves up, Gokudera began to relax himself out on Yamamoto's chest as they both began to lay down and let their sweat cool them down from their activities.

"Oi, Idiot! I got a line for you."

"Haha, are you gonna try one Gokudera? Sure."

"Did it hurt?"

"Hm? What did?"

"When you fell."

"Aww, 'Dera! That's a chees-"

"Cause your face is pretty F'ed up." .

Both of them hauled over laughing, and they ended up reciting cheesy pick-up lines to each other for the rest of the day.

THE END.


End file.
